072614rysporsami
arcaneArtisan2 AA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 04:42 -- 04:43 AA: Sami still doesn't look like her old chipper self, but she's putting forward an effort. "I guess she finally let you come up for air, huh?" 04:45 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over at her, ʃtartled ʃlightly. "O-oh, yeʃ. I'm ʃorry I didn't come and greet yov all vpon yovr arrival." He ʃighʃ. "...I heard abovt what happened. I'm ʃorry. ʃhe waʃ a dear friend."~ 04:45 AA: Sami sighs. "Yeah. She was." 04:47 AA: "I'm finally getting used to it. But....I kind of hate that I'm getting used to it, you know?" 04:48 GT: ~"I do," he ʃayʃ qvietly.~ 04:48 AA: She looks surprised. "Did you lose someone, too?" 04:48 GT: ~"Joʃʃik," he ʃayʃ ʃimply.~ 04:49 AA: "Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot you two were..." 04:49 AA: "God, I really have become a selfish brat lately." 04:50 GT: ~"No one can blame yov. From what I've heard, yovr team had their handʃ fvll in the dayʃ leading vp to the ʃcratch."~ 04:51 AA: "Yeah. It felt like such a long time that we were on LOVABO. Or LOSAR, I guess." 04:52 AA: "Did anyone tell you the whole story?" 04:53 GT: ~"Not yet, no. I've heard ʃparʃe detailʃ here and there, bvt nothing concrete. Normally I'd have heard it all from Doir by now, bvt..." He ʃmileʃ wryly. "He doeʃn't exactly feel like ʃpeaking to me right now."~ 04:55 AA: "Yeah. I guess not. It was kind of shitty what happened there." Sami doesn't sound like she approves of your decision. 04:55 AA: "But we're still a team. We can't let stuff like that get in the way of us working together. The Universe is going to keep trying to fuck us over until it manages to kill all of us, and if we don't have each other's backs it's going to finish it 04:55 AA: a lot more quickly than it needs to." 04:58 GT: ~"I'm inclined to agree, yeʃ." He dropʃ a few incheʃ to the grovnd, landing. "ʃo what did happen, apart from a good deal of God Tiering from what I covld ʃee?"~ 04:59 AA: Sami sighs. "We got to LOVABO, and it seemed like this paradise. But one of the consorts there turned out to be really smart, and told us it was all an illusion. LOVABO was actually LOSAR, and we were all slowly dying of bloodloss from cutting ourselves and not seeing it. And Doir had to go end the illusion." 05:01 AA: "But we needed a God Tier Page of Mind for it, and the bed was hidden by illusion, with no way to find it. So Beau and Seriad made us so lucky that someone managed to kill him in the right spot." Sami chokes up a little here. She's still not that keen on the method of god tiering. 05:01 AA: "So he clears the illusion, and then we're free to hunt down Jack's temple. Unfortunately when we got there, he already knew we were coming, and set up traps." 05:02 AA: "Cruel traps. People we've lost....he made it look like he had brought them back and turned them against us. But they were just clockwork mannequins." 05:02 AA: "We got through. But Maenam lost her arm in the process, and my dreamself burned to death." 05:04 AA: "We finally got to Jack, and he went Full Asshole mode on us. Did some fuckery with Maenam's computer that made it so he could act as a server even though we were on Doir's world. Built deathtraps. Caught us in cages." 05:04 AA: "Libby was there, and even though she was timewarped she was still able to summon echoes. She brought in Quest Beds, and people died on them..." She winces in pain. "I had to watch Doir kill Beau. She came back right afterward, but..." 05:06 AA: "So Doir tries to hack Jack's big dumb computer, and somehow it teleports him away. I think he ended up saying he was sent back to LOTAC. We thought he was out of the game entirely. But he finds these magical girl wands and becomes omniscient, or so he says. Comes up with a way to trick the game into thinking we're all Maenam. So if we make her stronger, all of us get stronger..." 05:07 AA: "Jack almost kills Rilset. Scarlet shows up on the screen saying something about a deal....oh my god, did any of us ever end up asking her what the fuck was up with that?" 05:07 AA: Sami shakes her head. "We'll have to ask her later, I guess." 05:09 AA: "Anyway, while his back was turned I used my magic to slam him into the deathtrap he had made earlier. Then Katie works this Timey stuff on Maenam so she gets to bring in a future her to act before Jack. Only thanks to Doir's nonsense it affects all of us." 05:09 AA: "So now there are thousands of Maenams and thousands of Samis and the I really believed the Power of Friendship" Sami gives a rueful laugh here "was going to save us. We beat him. HARD." 05:10 AA: "...then he glitches out. And somehow he's still alive, and all our extra Samis and Maenams are gone." 05:10 AA: "And then we're all thrown back to our worlds, and he's fighting us alone." 05:11 AA: "I wasn't there to see what happened to everyone else. But Maenam said Seriad showed up, warped by Jack's influence to mess with her, and everything looked super bleak. I went Grimdark. I remember hitting him HARD, but it was the horrorterrors doing it, not me. And then Katie gets in the deathblow..." 05:11 AA: "...but he had already killed Beau." Sami's eyes don't water this time, but she looks hopeless. "And after I had finally found Butler so she could be reuinted with him." 05:12 AA: "And we think he fucked up Katie's memories somehow." 05:12 GT: ~"Her memorieʃ?"~ 05:12 AA: "Next thing I know, I wake up with my hands around the throat of Seriad's corpse. I guess the Horrorterrors killed her." 05:13 AA: "And Libby's telling me to kiss her to bring her back. I guess that was the only way to deprogram her..." 05:13 AA: "...but I think that means she lost her baby." Sami sounds sad again. 05:13 AA: "Yeah. Jack did a thing to me in the fight earlier where he hit me with this....thing, and I felt parts of myself slipping away." 05:14 AA: "Beau's luck ended up saving me so it didn't get me, but we think he hit Katie with it." 05:14 AA: "She doesn't remember getting hit. But it's the best we can figure." 05:15 GT: ~"That'ʃ trovbling. What appearʃ to be, ah, miʃʃing?"~ 05:16 AA: "She doesn't remember anything about ever having been in love. Actually, she was kind of convinced" Sami chuckles a little "that I was more experienced in romance than her." 05:16 AA: "Didn't remember Seriad at all. Or Kikate either." 05:17 GT: ~"Oh God, that'ʃ..." He lookʃ abʃolvtely floored. "...How iʃ ʃeriad faring?"~ 05:18 AA: "I don't know. She's taking it okay I guess. Or seems to be. But I think it still hurts on the inside." 05:20 GT: ((herpaderp got distracted reading the actual logs)) 05:20 AA: (( Haha. )) 05:21 GT: ~"I ʃhovld ʃpeak with her, I ʃvppoʃe. And Kate aʃ well. Really, I ʃhovld find time to talk to everyone and enʃvre they're all right."~ 05:22 AA: They understand. Libby's been through a lot, and needed comforting. 05:22 AA: And it's not like I made things any better when we had *our* little meeting. Sami looks a bit forlorn. 05:22 AA: I imagine she told you about that? 05:22 AA: (( Oops, been forgetting quotes. )) 05:23 GT: ((eheheee)) 05:24 GT: ~"Not yet, no. I've ʃpent a fair amovnt of my time alchemizing recently, in actval fact. That and getting my henʃhin pen confiʃcated." He grimaceʃ ʃlightly.~ 05:25 AA: "Oh. Well you probably know how much I offend her at a personal level..." Sami rolls her eyes a bit. "When I was still in the midst of all my boo-hooing, I went to ask her about dreambubbles, and she really laid into me about what a self-centered baby I was being." 05:26 AA: Sami sighs. "I think she would've kicked me out right then and there, or worse, except....I guess the Horrorterrors have made me her Understudy as Oracle or something. So she takes me to talk to them..." 05:27 AA: "...and they say they can bring Beau back. Only....not really Beau. Some other Beau, from some other timeline. And I tried to resist....it wouldn't be my Beau..." 05:27 AA: Sami looks a bit ashamed of herself. "But it's so hard to say 'No, I don't want to see her again because she's not quite right.'" 05:29 AA: "I gave in. I made the deal. They're bringing her back. Or at least....they're bringing SOMEONE back." Sami groans. "And I just know they're going to screw me on this somehow. She's going to come back evil or coming back is going to hurt her so bad she's going to be traumatized by it, or something." 05:29 AA: "And now they get a 'Free Grimdark' coupon out of me for it." 05:30 AA: "I'm kind of surprised Libby wasn't railing about what a little idiot I am. But I guess it's good she was keeping her mind off it." 05:31 GT: ~"I think the fact that ʃhe waʃn't railing at yov abovt it iʃ a good ʃign, to be honeʃt. I believe that in the end yov did what yov thovght waʃ right, and any conʃeqvenceʃ that may come from yovr choice are thingʃ to worry abovt another day. For now jvʃt be glad yov'll have her back."~ 05:32 AA: "That's what Katie said too. But I think I've spent too much of my life waiting till another day to worry about what's going to come. Maybe if I had been the type to plan ahead, things would be different..." 05:33 AA: "So I've been studying. Night and day. Learning chess and things like that, so I can be more like Beau was. My Beau, anyway." She looks sad when she says this. "And trying to learn whatever I can about the Horrorterrors. And about this chucklevoodoo curse that's been literally dogging me since LOTAC." 05:34 AA: "I'm not going to waste these five years being good ol' Spacey Sami." 05:34 GT: ((one sec, gonna check an old log)) 05:36 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ eyeʃ widen aʃ he rememberʃ ʃomething. "...Ah, if yov're reʃearching the Horrorterrorʃ..." He pvllʃ ovt a dark, thick, bovnd leather tome with a ʃtrange langvage on the front. "I believe I have ʃomething that may be of vʃe to yov."~ 05:37 AA: "What's this?" 05:37 GT: ~"It'ʃ a book on wardʃ that can be vʃed to prevent Horrorterror obʃervation and inflvence."~ 05:37 AA: "Wow. Thank you Ryspor. This means a lot to me. You you don't want to read it first or anything?" 05:38 GT: ~"I've ʃkimmed it already. From what I ʃaw, thovgh they reqvire frankly enormovʃ amovntʃ of griʃt and a good deal of flvency in the Twink langvage, they covld be invalvable."~ 05:39 AA: "Hmm. I don't know Twink. But I've got five years....maybe I can learn." 05:39 AA: "Thank you again." She captchalogs the book. 05:40 AA: "So what about you? What have you been up to? Other than....y'know." 05:41 GT: ~He covghʃ, pvrpling ʃlightly. "Yeʃ, well. I believe I briefly mentioned the confiʃcation of my henʃhin pen after abovt 5 minvteʃ of vʃage."~ 05:41 AA: "Yeah. What happened there?" 05:42 GT: ~"It wovld appear the 'Fancy Fighter Hello ʃailor Pen' tranʃformʃ one into a rather ʃtrongly navtical-themed magical girl bent on encovraging 'trve love on the high ʃeaʃ'. I attempted to take precavtionʃ to qvarantine myʃelf, bvt they were...leʃʃ than ʃvcceʃʃfvl."~ 05:42 AA: Sami chuckles a little. 05:43 AA: "Honestly, I never saw much of a point in the things. Dina doesn't seem that much stronger than Doir to be honest. Though she might be even crazier." 05:43 AA: "But I guess I'm not in a position to talk. I already kind of *am* a magical girl." 05:43 GT: ~"Indeed, yeʃ, thovgh more of the PMMM variety, I ʃhovld think."~ 05:44 AA: Sami cocks her head, quizzically. 05:44 AA: "PMMM?" 05:44 AA: She tries to pronounce this like it's an actual word. 05:45 GT: ~"Pvella Magi Madoka Magica. It waʃ an Alternaʃian animated ʃerieʃ that I had qvite a fondneʃʃ for. I believe I ʃtill have the diʃcʃ at my hive, actvally."~ 05:45 AA: "Oh. What was it about?" 05:47 GT: ~"A yovng troll girl named, predictably enovgh, Madoka, who, with her friendʃ, fight evil creatvreʃ called witcheʃ aʃ magical girlʃ. I'd rather not go into more detail than that, aʃ it rather ʃpoilʃ the plot."~ 05:47 AA: "But how is that like me? I *am* a witch." 05:49 GT: ~"Ah, no, what I mean iʃ..." He flailʃ hiʃ handʃ a bit. "...Perhapʃ I had better ʃimply ʃhow yov the ʃerieʃ ʃometime. Yov'll vnderʃtand once yov've watched it."~ 05:50 AA: Sami shrugs. "If you say so. I don't make a lot of time for cartoons anymore though. What with all the studying. And now it looks like I'm going to be trying to learn Twink, too." 05:51 GT: ~"It'ʃ qvite a ʃimple langvage, really, thovgh that covld ʃimply be the nanomachineʃ ʃpeaking."~ 05:51 AA: "Yeah, I uh....don't have any of those. I think I'll probably have to learn it the hard way." 05:54 GT: ~"I've been informed I have a horrendovʃ accent, in any caʃe, ʃo perhapʃ it'ʃ for the beʃt. If yov ʃpeak to Libby, however, I can't think why ʃhe wovldn't perform the operation for yov. It'ʃ over qvite qvickly, deʃpite whatever ʃhe ʃayʃ to the contrary." He ʃcowlʃ. "Baliʃh thovght it waʃ abʃolvtely hilariovʃ to ʃet my nerveʃ on edge aʃ mvch aʃ poʃʃible dvring my operation."~ 05:54 AA: "Um....no offense to your girlfriend, Ryspor, but I'm not going to be asking her for any favors unless there's no other choice." 05:55 AA: "I think I've burned pretty much any bridges I ever had with her." 05:56 GT: ~"Oh dear. I believe yov may be a tad, aha, 'ʃcrewed', then."~ 05:56 AA: "Yeah. What else is new?" She's got that hopeless sound in her voice again. 05:59 GT: ~"I covld attempt to teach yov, if yov'd like," he offerʃ. "It ʃeemʃ the only option aʃide from aʃking ʃcarlet." He ʃcrvncheʃ hiʃ noʃe at the mention of ʃcarlet ʃlightly.~ 05:59 AA: "Would you? I mean....don't do anything you think would get you in trouble with Libby. I think Scarlet likes me. She might be willing to teach me, if I ask." 06:00 AA: "But then again, I don't really want to ask her for any favors either, if I can help it." 06:01 AA: Sami sighs. "I mean it's like....I know Libby and Scarlet have helped us a lot in the past. But I kind of feel like....it's time for us to leave the nest." 06:01 AA: "Plus, I don't want Scarlet to start thinking of me as the kind of person who's just using her, the way Libby does." 06:02 GT: ~"Libby doeʃ not take kindly to that, no." He ʃmileʃ. "It wovld be my pleaʃvre to teach yov, in any caʃe. Here, I'll tell yov what: in retvrn, yov can teach me the hvman alphabet. Do yov know, the game haʃ a bvilt-in tranʃlation matrix? I'm ʃpeaking Alternian cvrrently! It'ʃ faʃcinating!"~ 06:03 AA: "Really? Huh. That's cool." 06:03 AA: "But sure, I don't mind teaching you the human alphabet. Or....I mean, it's not really the HUMAN alphabet. There are lots of human alphabets. This one's just like the english one. Or....maybe it's the latin alphabet? I think I heard that somewhere." 06:04 AA: "Well either way I can teach it to you." 06:04 GT: ~"Excellent! It'ʃ a deal, then?"~ 06:04 AA: "Absolutely." 06:04 AA: Sami offers Ryspor her hand. 06:05 GT: ~Ryʃpor takeʃ it and ʃhakeʃ it firmly. "I look forward to working with yov, my fvtvre pvpil."~ 06:05 AA: "Same to you." 06:06 AA: "But I guess we need to get back to work on this car, for now." 06:06 AA: "See if we can't get Nate his quest bed, and maybe win enough boonbucks to get more Fraymotifs." 06:07 GT: ~"Aha, yeʃ, the car." He pvllʃ ovt a fairly impreʃʃive-looking ʃpear with a red and black ʃpiral motif. "I waʃ thinking of alchemizing it with thiʃ. I'm...not qvite ʃvre what it doeʃ aʃ of yet, bvt it haʃ a very foreboding avra abovt it."~ 06:08 AA: "Oh. Wow. Where did you get this thing?" 06:08 GT: ~"I alchemized it," he ʃayʃ with a tovch of pride. "Apparently it'ʃ the 'ʃpear of Deʃtiny'."~ 06:09 AA: "Geez. I mean, it's not like I can make weapons anyway, but I've never made anything like this. I didn't even think Alchemy could DO something so....mystical." 06:10 GT: ~"The proceʃʃ iʃ qvite complex, yeʃ. It alʃo vʃed vp the entirety of my griʃt ʃtoreʃ, which iʃ no ʃmall feat."~ 06:10 AA: "Maybe not for you. We haven't killed any imps since LOTAC." 06:11 GT: ~"I ʃtarted with fairly high griʃt ʃtoreʃ, actvally. I haven't had any real problemʃ with depleting them vntil now. Did not the reʃt of yov ʃtart ovt with ʃimilar amovntʃ?"~ 06:13 AA: Sami shakes her head. "I had a little. I actually think everyone had more than the person before them starting out. I was the second to enter, and Beau was third, so it was still pretty low for both of us. If you entered last you might've had tons compared to the people who entered first. Especially with the trolls having more players." 06:14 GT: ~"Yeʃ, I believe I waʃ the laʃt to enter. That may explain it. It'ʃ a pity I vʃed it all to make the ʃpear. I covld have ʃhared ʃome with the reʃt of yov." He frownʃ. "Iʃ that poʃʃible?"~ 06:14 AA: (( Note: I don't actually recall if this was true in WoHstuck, but it was in Homestuck canon, and since we handle Grist vaguely, I imagine it's not a big stretch. )) 06:15 GT: ((oh my gOD http://www.vocaltwit.com/4636)) 06:16 GT: ((wait, fuck)) 06:16 GT: (( http://www.vocaltwit.com/4636 )) 06:16 AA: (( Have you not seen that before? )) 06:16 GT: ((nope)) 06:16 GT: ((this is beauty)) 06:16 AA: (( Indeed. She's pretty perfect. )) 06:17 AA: (( Not that big a surprise though. She plays those sorts of parts all the time. )) 06:24 AA: "All right. Well let's see if we can get this thing running. I think Katie's got some big plans for the alchemy on it. I don't even know if I can do that much to help, beyond a nice paint job." 06:26 GT: ~"Well, yov are capable of vʃing 'Action Lineʃ', correct? Perhapʃ yov covld vʃe that in ʃome way to make the car go faʃter?"~ 06:27 AA: "I can give it a shot. Assuming they don't consider that cheating." 06:28 GT: ~"It'ʃ worth a ʃhot, in any caʃe. Anything to help give vʃ a fighting chance."~ 06:29 AA: (( You ready to wrap this thing up? I'm not sure where to go from here. )) 06:29 GT: ((yeah)) 06:29 AA: (( And it's been going for hours. )) 06:30 GT: ((that)) 06:30 GT: ((it)) 06:30 GT: ((has)) 06:30 AA: (( I'll post, if you have any last words to throw out. )) 06:30 GT: ((i'm good)) -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 06:33 --